


You Get What You Deserve

by shooponthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is totally how it happened in the movie, right?<br/>FinnPoe reunion, or at least my version of it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> doing a short fic challenge where I'm trying to write complete ideas in about 500 words or so.
> 
> at the moment I'm still taking requests on [my tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/), this was just one I came up with on my own to start things off
> 
> I hope you like it!

The moment he and Poe leapt into each other’s arms, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Finn’s shoulders, as if he had finally let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding in the first place.

Hearing Poe say his name, the name _Poe_ had given _him_ , just sent his heart soaring with pride and joy.

“My jacket!” Poe exclaimed, and Finn tried to return it, but Poe shot him down at once.

“Keep it, it suits you,” he explained, and when his gaze dropped to Finn’s chest as he bit his bottom lip, things finally clicked in Finn’s mind.

_Oh,_ he thought. _OH._

He might have been raised a Stormtrooper, but he wasn’t blind, and Poe certainly wasn’t being subtle about the way his eyes lingered on Finn’s chest, shoulders, and occasionally even his lips.

Well, if they were being honest with each other, Finn had a few things to say to Poe as well.

Finn raised his arm and gave a sharp _smack_ to the back of Poe’s head, instantly refocusing the pilot’s attention as he gave out a quiet “Ow!” and his expression threatened to turn into a betrayed pout.

“ _That_ ,” began Finn, “was for making me think you were dead.”

When Finn raised his arm again, instead of hitting Poe, he gently cupped the back of his neck, fingers playing with wayward curls of hair as he slowly brought them closer together.

“Now this,” Finn said, pausing to lick his lips and relishing the way Poe’s gaze snapped down from his eyes at the motion, making him go nearly crossed-eyes from their proximity. Finn held them there for a moment, mere centimeters apart, trying not to smile as he could feel Poe’s breathless anticipation.

“ _This_ , Poe Dameron, is for still being alive,” Finn said, before crossing the distance and finally bringing their lips together, swallowing Poe’s unintentional whimper as Finn used his other arm around Poe’s back to pull him even closer.

People were cheering and whistling in the distance and BB8 was gleefully chirping away at their feet, but Finn focused on nothing but the warm sensation of cradling Poe’s body against his, Poe’s now-familiar scent that had always lingered on his jacket, and the way Poe’s knees buckled as Finn kissed him deeply, passionately, and thoroughly, as if they’d never have another kiss but this one.

(Spoiler Alert: They shared many, many other kisses. But none was ever quite like that first one.)

**Author's Note:**

> _STAR WARS STAR WARS STAR WARS STAR WARS_


End file.
